fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Samuel/@comment-16075172-20150522141130
Boop here's some suggestions that I had that I didn't get to talk about yesterday, you can use them if you want or not if you don't: Suggested Attacks: * - The move itself is similar to a normal punch, however, this move focuses more on a high chance of inflicting Stun, as opposed to high damage or accuracy. * - Uses his manipulation of weather to make it rain. Lasts for 2-3 turns. Cures and prevents Burn for both allies and enemies, and decreases the power of Fire attacks by 70%. It also increases chance of Paralysis, Slow, and Freeze by 65%, and increases the power of Thunder, Ice, and Freeze attacks by 65%. There is a forced recharge time of five turns after the effect wears off. * - Can only be used if Thondor's Blessing is active. Works just like Thunder, only focuses more on a high damage output and less of a Paralysis chance. Also, hits all enemies. * - Can only be used if Berserk Mode is active, and if a weapon is equipped. Unleashes a powerful version of the weapon's special ability onto a single enemy. * - ((Personally, this is highly suggested that this be implemented as a nod towards Samuel being the Scribe of Mind. Also because of Alice having Mind attack stuff.)) Causes a green symbol to appear in front of a single enemy, which surges into them. Deals minor Magic damage. However, it has pretty good Accuracy, and it also has a 50% chance of inflicting Aura Seal, which is helpful against an enemy with a grossly powerful trait. * - If an ally is inflicted with a debuff or status effect, Sam is given the opportunity to encourage them back into battle, curing it. If Samuel is at full health, this move may revive an incapacitated ally, at the cost of putting both Sam and the revived ally at half their Max Health. * - Summons large, dark magic fangs that bite into a single enemy. If the enemy is a pizza, this move is guaranteed to deliver a critical hit on them. ((This is a joke move and I don't expect you to use it yeah)) * - Can only be used if Masa is present as an ally. Masa will charge auric energy into Samuel. And then throw him into the enemies. Deals high Physical/Magic damage, but using this counts as both Masa and Sam's turns. * - An attack that can be done with the use of the Ice Naginata. Sam summons a bombxing glove(a bomb that looks like a boxing glove) and encases it in ice, then he uses the Naginata to hit it towards a single target. The initial hit deals mostly Ice/Physical damage, but has little chance of actually inflicting a status effect. After the first hit, the ice breaks, and the bombxing glove then turns on and explodes, dealing splash damage to all enemies. The initial hit doesn't have too good Accuracy, and the second one doesn't work well if it didn't hit the first time. This is also a bit of a nod towards a move that Verlassen has. * - Charges the Ice Naginata with fire, making its next attack deal additional damage. This may either change the element type to fire, add fire damage to the weapon, or erase all elemental affinities attached to the weapon. Is used in the Cuts Arc. * - Gives a minor increase on Accuracy, Evasion, and Speed for all allies. May not be as great as the Speed Amplifier in terms of increasing Accuracy and Speed, but it's effects may actually work better in the case of a very low-Speed ally, as well as doing good for Evasion. Suggested Weapons: * - They're just regular old Sam's Modified Boxing Gloves. Only made of Carbon Fiber. Sure, some may think it's a waste of time for this to exist, but we could always use more Carbon Fiber. When this weapon is equipped, the power and Stun chance of is increased. * - This weapon replaced the Ice Naginata after it was taken away upon entry to the Corruption Zone. Was created by Zero. Has less Ice damage power than the Ice Naginata, but makes up for it by doing increased Space damage. * - A weapon capable of slight psychic manipulation. Deals Dark and Physical damage, and has a chance of randomly inflicting an enemy with Confusion when Sam attacks them. Was used by him in Slashes Eternal. * - Found prior to the battle with Outhiterous, as the counterpart to Ludicrine's Red Revival Ring. Charges passively with each strike with Samuel's Boxing Gloves. When connected to the Red Revival Ring, grows a large tower from the ground, dealing damage and having more floors in regards to the charge level. Is used by Samuel in Slashes Eternal. Suggested Traits: * - When paired with Masa, he gets an increase in stats. (Changing his ATK from 51 to 60, his MAG fom 42 to 49, his DEF from 33 to 34, and his SPD from 67 to 68.) Leads to a total stat increase of +17 points. (This can be nerfed if you want it to, but it is supposed to be complimentary to Masa's thing.) * - When Masa becomes incapacitated, Samuel's SPD stat goes to 80, meaning that he will always be the first to attack, and his Critical chance goes up to 25%. lol remember this